To Suprise a Killer
by The Legend of Derpy
Summary: Me-Mow just wants a quiet day with her books after failing to kill Princess Wildberry. Of course, she just can't be left alone by so called "friends"... Oneshot


Me-Mow slunk into the academy doors, ashamed and fearing to be seen by the elders. Her destination was a small corner shrouded by darkness, which held the appearance of neverending blackness. The small kitten was seen by none with eyes, as she seemingly blended into the shadows of the wall and was, as I have said before, not seen thereafter. She was an assasian, after all, and despite not being able to snag the rank of a full membership to the G.O.A, still had the talent of one beyond her years. She wore the darkness like a cape, and the sounds of mice and the cutting wind seemed to run above her. The darkness, in turn, hid its small companion, and whispered secrets in her ear.

"Turn right, my child. Your door hath arrived, and one must not be lost inside me forever. I wish not to lose you to my never ending reign. You must turn! Feel for your door, it dwells close." Perhaps, of course, it was her own guiding voice, for the small killer talked to herself quite often. One would be shocked to learn how often assasians are left on their own, even the youngest ones, only led by the scent of blood and honor.

The dark travels of Mow came to an end once she groped for the metal door to her bedroom in the darkness, and stubbed her tiny paw on the heavy metal doorframe. Cursing, her hands grabbed the cold doorhandle and pushed it open. She justed wanted to be alone with her books.

Bright lights! Sound! Yells! Ribbons from the sky! All these things raining down as she entered the room! Her killer instincts went into action, and she quickly grabbed her daggar, making a clean flip and landing in the middle of the floor's white carpet. She would fight to the death if needed! No foolish coward dare sneak up on an assasian in their place of rest! A cry was heard as she raised her knife in the air, but... what was this? It was not the sweet sound of pain she so relished, but a stifled giggle.

"Congrats, Me-Mow!" a odd sounding female voice called.

Banners screaming the words "full membership" were strung across the borded ceiling, and confetti poured down on the confused cat, drenching her with colorful bits and pieces of paper. Three orange kitties, roughly the same size as Mow herself, blew cardboard party horns and wore tiny party hats on their heads, which drooped sadly to the side and were decorated with cheesy balloon drawings. A single slice of black forest cake, one big enough to feed ten Me-Mows, stood to the side, waiting, dressed in pink icing. The window was open, blowing a dancing breeze into the window and bristling Mow's fur, and a large red berry (it was supposed to represent the Wildberry Princess) stood in back of Mow with a tiny knife through its "chest". The cats grinned, opening their arms wide as if they were to hug her.

"Fools! You could of killed me!" she shrieked, pocketing her knife once more. How dare these idiots sneak up on her like this? She could of killed them all, and then she would truely _never _earn the title of a true G.O.A member! Steaming, Mow stormed off into the shadows once more before the cats could even reach her and slammed the metal door behind her, without so much as a thank you toward her "friends". Come to think of it, when did she even have friends, no less orange ones? Me-Mow was not a social type, throwing herself solely into her studies. The paperwork and studying required to become a cold blooded killer was no joke. The darkness beckoned, and she followed its commands, crawling further into its pull.

"I sense traitors... I smell treachery..."

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Jake pulled his arm out of the tiny window and licked his fingers until the marker on his fingers came off. Still, the triangle noses that were decorated with whiskers still laid smeared on, stubborn to die without a fight. The party hats flittered to the ground and landed perfectly on the heads of a few blue birds who nested at the magic dog's feet. They flew off with them into the orange sunlight, content with their discovery. The tips of his paws shrunk from their catlike shape into his regular hands, and he let them rest at his sides. Tricky transformations such as creating complex shapes with his hands proved to be difficult and painful.

"Oh man!" Finn moaned, "Man, man, man! I wish we could of captured Me-Mow for you, princess!" He held a small jam jar in his hands; one the perfect size to hold Mow, even if she struggled.

Wildberry princess merely shrugged. "It's okay, Finn. I can always find another royal pet." The trio turned from the academy (which proved to be located in an old oak tree with a sign pointing to it that said "Not the HQ of the G.O.A and Academy), and walked off into the setting sun. Wildberry princess yearned for her desire since childhood: a pet cat. However, all cats had tried to eat her whenever they were introduced to the princess. A small cat couldn't possibly eat her, though it could kill her. Two different things.

And the Adventure Time duo?

They dreamed of Princess' meat pies.


End file.
